Bad Girl
by Anything But Fabulous
Summary: She had her chance with him. Now he's gone.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Friends character or Madonna's song Bad Girl.

* * *

 _Bad girl, drunk by six_

 _Kissing someone else's lips_

 _Smoked too many cigarettes today_

 _I'm not happy when I act this way_

It was midnight. She was lying on the couch. Bottles of wine were scattered around the apartment floor. Scotch on the rocks in hand, she felt empty inside. Her life was a mess. It has been for a couple of years. Always dating the wrong men. The ones that were amazing to get to know on the first couple of dates, enough for her to get her hopes up that maybe they were "the one", but turned out to be just fuck boys. Stupid, selfish and sexist jerks that just wanted to have a good time, preferably with her on a bed. The last one even stole some jewelry from her when she was sleeping before sneaking out of her place.

How did she end up like this? Why? She had a great job doing what she loved the most. She did fairly well on all the dating thing. She was pretty, young and successful. Where it all went? How did she become the miserable woman she was now? Drunk on the verge of passing out. Drinking whatever she could find to numb the pain of a broken heart. Oh, that was it. She broke someone's heart when she was pretty, young and successful. What she didn't know back then was that beauty, youth and success don't last forever. That that broken heart would heal and that she might never find someone who loves her like he did.

Someone knocking on the neighbor's door woke her up from her daydream.

 _Something's happened and I can't go back_

 _I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me_

 _What happens now, I know I don't deserve you_

 _I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you_

 _Can't bring myself to let you go_

Her eyes wandered across the living room and her gaze fell on the book shelve. And then she saw it. The only object she had that reminded of him. Him. The man who made her feel like no one else ever could. The man who truly cared about her, cherished her, looked at her with those beautiful light blue eyes and gave her the warmest and most charming smile. Whose soft voice sent butterflies to her stomach and made her feel like a teenage girl every single time. The cutest man-child, yoo-hoo drinker, jokester, dork she ever met. The man whose heart she broke. She had made a stupid decision back then. She felt insecure so she just accepted the other guy's offer and never saw those beautiful light blues eyes again after they broke up. Not until last weekend. He didn't recognize her, her appearance had changed drastically over the years. She lost her skinny figure, and the youth from her face had almost vanished. There was no way he could tell who she was.

It was at the park. He had a smile on his face and soon she found out why. A little boy ran past him excited to play on the swings. When the boy got there he turned and asked "daddy" for help. Chandler was a father. Who would have thought that? And a really happy one. The boy held up his arms and his dad placed him down in the swing and gave the first push. She saw the ring on his finger. He had clearly moved on. She hadn't made the impact on him like he did on her. He was at his best. Handsome, mature…happy. Then, a woman and two more kids joined them. She was obviously his wife and those were their other kids. She simply stared at the happy family until the tears in her eyes made it impossible to see them. So she got up and left, not daring to turn back to look at him one last time.

 _I don't want to cause you any pain_

 _But I love you just the same_

 _And you'll always be my baby_

 _In my heart I know we've come apart_

 _And I don't know where to start_

 _What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue_

In an attempt to stop thinking of him she turned on the radio, only to be greeted with Sinéad O _'_ Connor _'_ s "Nothing Compares 2 U" so she turned it off again.

She managed to get up and stumble her way to the kitchen looking for something to make her head stop hurting. She found some aspirins and took them. There was a note on the fridge: "Pick laundry tomorrow at 7". Seven. She still remembered how he used to whisper the seven erogenous zones trying not to forget them. That brought a little smile to her face. The softness of his touch, the tenderness of his kisses, the look in his eyes. But someone else was enjoying all those wonderful things now, maybe right at that moment. No. She had got to stop torturing herself like that. But maybe if she hadn't fucked up she would be the one enjoying those things right now. Enjoying him. That was it. That brought her to tears.

She stumbled back to the couch and let herself fall on it. The man of her dreams was gone. She had her chance with him and she blew it. Tears strolled down her cheeks and fell on the now damped cushion.

 _Bad girl, drunk by six_

 _Kissing some kind stranger's lips_

 _Smoked too many cigarettes today_

 _I'm not happy when I act this way_

And from the book shelve, the picture on the cover of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ was silently staring at her.

 _Madonna – Bad Girl (from her album_ Erotica _, 1992)_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for taking your time reading my first story (I'm from Argentina so my english skills aren't the best, sorry :) )._


End file.
